What She Says Goes
by Neko.Writer
Summary: Oneshot. it just describes a glimps of Saya's different emotions everytime she wakes up from her sleep and Haji trying to figure what this time will be? He get's quite a shock when he figures out her motive this time. hajiXSaya


**A/N: Okay I honestly don't expect hardly any reviews for this, but it was caught up in my mind for a while and it's a cute little one-shot. So, if anyone reads hope you enjoy my odd craving to write a blood plus fanfic so suddenly. Also, I assume this to be quite short so don't get hopes up for a long, exaggerated story like my bleach ones. On that note let me say to all of my bleach fans sorry if you opened this thinking that this would be another bleach story but alas it's not sorry! (But if you like Blood then that's great!)**

Why does this one day out of all eternity always feel like it lasts forever, the day Saya returns to me and the rest of the world. The day the woman I have so desperately loved over the decades once again walks amongst the living. 

I was walking toward her last resting place this one was quite convenient since it was easily accessible to me. Even so if it was not I would still climb mountains and track through a dessert just to see her awakening face once again, then again like I'd let anyone leave her in a desolate place like that. I was almost there, a tomb a top of many stairs. Half way up I could see the sun starting to set, very slowly as if time was holding a death grip on it, daring it to shrug on. Oh how time had became my worst enemy, it was against my whole being. After all it's only natural for I was the one who's age nor appearance never averted no matter how my body aged. Saya slept thirty years to wake up as youthful as ever. We were time's greatest fear, the immortal. 

My Saya and I lived forever, boundlessly. The use for us was running low though after all Diva was gone, the chyropteran (I am sorry I if I spelled that wrong.) portion of the government had been abolished. The people we used to protect were slowly fading away, David, Julia, even Kai, all gone. But what did we expect after sixty years? The only ones left are the twins, but that of course is natural. Both were an equivalent of a human toddler around four or so. They had been slowly growing, unlike the growth patterns of Saya and Diva. So, I assume Saya will enjoy watching the remainder of their young years. 

The top was in sight, but so was the damn sun which meant I still had a great deal of time to wait. It's not like I was impatient, after all how could someone who's had to wait thirty years to be reunited with their love be anything but patient? It actually gave me time to think what was to come of the future and what happened in the past. Also, it gave me time to bet against myself. 

Every thirty years Saya wakes with a distinct attitude, last time it had been determination, it was the first time she had really felt so attached to someone that she could let them know the real her, the Saya only I used to know. This led to determination to destroy her sister. A few other though had been odd to say the least;

Reappearance one- _confused,_ This one I had to explain to why she had slept for thirty years and still appeared as a teenager. Of course needless to say I was confused as to why anything was happening as it was. Such as me still being so young after the said amount of time.

Reappearance two-_ Cranky, _Every two minutes she'd complain about her hair or back. My guess was that she slept in an undesirable position.

Reappearance Three- _Dirty, _This time was actually quite enjoyable, enough said.

Reappearance four- _Drained, _This period of time mostly consisted of sucking my blood for any type of strength. It was fine for me because I love nothing more than to protect my Saya.

Reappearance five- _Ecstatic,_ Saya was a ball of energy and it almost took all my energy to just follow her around day to day. 

Reappearance six- _Lonely, _ To watch her day to day was hardly bearable, to see the pain behind her eyes. This was the one time I hoped for the next thirty years of sleep would start up again immediately since I figured she'd be in a better mood next time around, which was correct.

Reappearance seven- _Mischievous,_ This was basically when she had learned about human culture and etiquette. This was also the first time she had real contact with Red Shield. (…I'm guessing…)

And so on, so in other words I hope to high heaven that Saya wakes in a good mood.

Two minutes and counting. I sat on a nearby pillar waiting for Saya to awaken. She knows how to make a man wait. The surrounding area was quiet, all kids were in there houses to my guess eating dinner or bathing. All parents watching their creations happily amuse themselves with blocks and coloring books. What would that feel like I wonder? Would it be boring or would I be happy? 

"Haji?" A sleepy, female voice sounded from behind me.

"Looks like your up. How was your nap princess?" I gave her a smile on she has ever seen. 

"Fine, you know what I dreamt of?" A smile erupted from her egger face. 

'Well, at least this won't be a gloomy reappearance.' I thought to myself jumping off the ledge to stand next to her. 

"What?" I graciously said embracing her body which still had her old school uniform hung over it. 

"Two little kids running around a yard," She gripped my right arm rubbing her cheek up and down the sleeve. I had a bad feeling to where this was going. "both happy and blissful. And do you want to know what? I think I was their mom." I smiled rubbing her head. 

"Remember that was just a dream." I said giving an I assume an awkward smile. 

"But…the thing is," She stopped the friction creating motion to stare me in the eyes, the look of the red irises looked desperate, and were begging me to agree, "I don't want it to be a dream anymore." 

Oh god, my hunch was right Saya's new mood had adverted to motherhood. I gulped, I wonder if she realizes that means I'm stuck watching and dragging them everywhere for thirty years at a time without her help? 

How could I refuse though, she was after all my adorable Saya and what she says goes.

_The end?_

**A/N: Well, got that out of my system, (sob) brandishing my Bleach record with a blood fanfic. Oh well, it was worth it! I enjoyed writing Haji's POV and it was also fun to write out Saya mood swings! This is nowhere close to any of my best effort since it was quick get something off my mind one-shot so don't flame me down too much because of the lack there of plot or action for that matter -Your Neko Writer**

**I do have a question though does anyone want me to continue? ****I have no problem with writing more, but it would be a big stretch for me since I have like I said my many Bleach fanfic to work on. But if I did continue it would be about the whole pregnancy and thereafter. Kids, etc. Don't forget about Diva's kids too. (They won't be there for long though hate to say) **

**Hah, I can see all my other readers faces right now with the shock of me once again producing another story. If any of you are my bleach readers I just want to know what your thinking of me right now…**


End file.
